Plastic Spiders
by Moriel21
Summary: DL fun! Not sure where this idea came from, but it's DL, so it's fun as always!


**AN:** I am not sure where the idea to write this little ditty came from, I am a woman who is not afraid to admit that spiders terrify me! They are creepy and icky and mean looking...that said I find fiendish delight in thinking Danny too is afraid of spiders, lol! Why, I don't know. Maybe it's because he's so manly in every other way that I see this as his one "weakness"...doesn't matter, it makes me laugh and that's the real point! This goes out with love to all D/L shippers and especially my peeps over at Talk CSI's D/L thread, y'all rock! 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did, believe me you'd know! There would be WAY more nekkid Danny scenes, lots of D/L kissing, and D/L babies wandering around all adorable and cute!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_October 31st, Halloween_

Lindsay sighed to herself as she flicked the fifth plastic spider she had found in the last hour off her desk. What was it about Halloween that turned sane grown men into little boys with mischevious grins and silly tricks? It had started when Danny came back from the grocery store run she had sent him on the week before with two whole grocery bags full of every kind of Halloween candy known to man. All, he had said, to be put in the huge bowl with the mummy hand he had giddily showed her while recalling some story about how badly "Crazy Joe" from the "old neighborhood" used to scare him and his brother when they were younger with the same type of trick. Then of course there was the way he had woken her up this morning, feather soft kisses all over her face followed by his sexy as hell morning voice whispering in her ear _"Trick or Treat Montana!"_ And finally she had walked into the breakroom earlier that morning and caught the tail end of a whispered conversation between Danny and Flack. Sure that they were up to no good, she had grinned and asked them what they were planning. The _"Who us? Never!"_ expressions both men attempted, just confirmed her suspicions and she had been on her guard since then.

Seeing as how she was not a typical girl when it came to spiders, her inclination being to fry and eat them instead of run shrieking from them, she was not really annoyed at having them pop up all over her office. A shriek from the lab across the hall, pulled Lindsay from her musings and caused her to look up quickly. She barely had time to stifle a giggle as Flack raced by the window, hotly pursued by a seething Stella, her hair full of the same plastic spiders. Stella, it seemed, did not share Lindsay's tolerance of the convincingly life-like plastic toys. Danny stepped into the hallway seconds later, a supremely satisfied grin pasted on his handsome face. Ever conscious of her gaze, his eyes found Lindsay's and the grin grew into his patent smirk. He held her gaze for a second longer than necessary before one eyelid dropped in an audacious wink that never failed to send a delightful shiver down her back.

Turning away he strode back the way he had come, no doubt to find Flack and crow over what they had done. A smile of her own spread over Lindsay's face as she stared at his retreating back. The man she loved had a few lessons to learn about proper Halloween tricks and who better to school him on them than her? She grinned as she gathered the plastic spiders from her floor and went in search of Stella.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Several hours later:_

Stella played lookout, attempting nonchalance as she stood guard at the door while Lindsay rooted through the break room fridge. A hiss from Stella gave Lindsay barely enough time to pop the lid back on the tupperware in her hand and shove it back in the fridge a mere two seconds before Danny and Flack walked in. Flack warily skirted a wide path around Stella, as Danny sauntered to the fridge.

_"Ya know Montana, if I didn't know better I'd think you were in here trying to get us back,"_ Danny smirked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him, the picture of innocence, _"Well ya know what they say, ya can't beat the masters..."_ she coo'd sweetly.

He chuckled and handed Flack his lunch before grabbing his own, _"Glad you feel that way, still I expected at least..."_ he paused as he opened his tupperware lid, _"something..."_ he chuckled, _"Nice try ladies!"_

He turned his sandwich toward Flack and laughed, _"Come on Montana, this only works if you're afraid of these things!"_

Both men started picking the plastic spiders off their sandwichs, teasingly tossing them back at the girls as they did. Seconds later, Flack looked up as Danny froze, his hand hovering over the last spider. This one was a good deal larger and more realistic looking than the others.

_"Messer?"_ Flack looked from the spider to his friend and back.

_"Don't tell me you're afraid of these plastic...hey I don't remember buying the tarantula one, dude that thing's huge! Wait...Messer...did it just...move?" _Flack asked, just as the "plastic" tarantula stood up and scurried toward Danny's frozen hand.

For the second time that day, a shrill shriek echoed down the hallways of the lab, this one however preceded not Stella, but Danny and Flack. Lindsay and Stella burst out laughing as the men beat a panicked retreat from the breakroom, lunch completely forgotten in their haste.

_ "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little spider!"_ Lindsay called after them as they sped away. Still giggling, she turned and gave Stella a victorious grin,

_"Like I said, can't beat the masters!"_


End file.
